(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system attachable to a vehicle for clearing mines and other obstacles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Some military operations require a system to clear mines and obstacles in shallow waters, a surf zone, and a craft landing zone. In addition, a requirement exists for mine hunting and clearance in deep waters (over 40 feet in depth).
A number of mine clearing systems are known in the prior art. These include the systems disclosed in Turner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,936); Jarman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,246); and Posseme et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,159). These systems and other available mine clearing systems have not fully met the needs of the military services.
Also known in the prior art are systems for protecting marine vessels from torpedo attack. One such system is disclosed in Wallin (U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,263). Still further, systems have been developed for protecting vessels against covert swimmers. One such system is disclosed in Burt (U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,220).
A replacement for existing mine clearing systems, which will operate in very shallow waters through the beach zone, is optimally maneuverable from the ship to the objective. In addition, the replacement for existing mine clearing systems optimally will not place personnel in the line of fire, will not require carrier battle group support, will not require allocation of lift capabilities, and will operate from over-the-horizon.